Matchmaking for Professionals
by GabriellePotter-Malfoy2
Summary: What happens when a Slytherin and 2 Gryffindors come together to make a Couple. Success of course. HD, HRR, GN, GA GC
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, Just Alex Rae sighs dreamily and Gabby. Sueing would be a waste of your time

Summary: what happens when a Slytherin and Two Gryffindors come together to bring a plan into action. It can only be pure caos. Minor Gabby/Cho. Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Ginny/Neville, and Gabby/Alex Wooo Hooo!!!

Dedication: I want to dedicate this whole story to my WONDERFUL!!! Friend Spideria. Check her story's out they are the best.

Now on to my story. How you like guys

Oh btw. My others are on hold. Yes the wedding is being planned. and so far from what I have written harry is pregnant already Woo Hoo

Gabrielle Potter walked down the hall minding her own business, day dreaming over their newly found Defense of the Dark arts Teacher.

Alex Rae had been invading her thoughts Recently. He was 23, and just recently became the Defense against the dark arts teacher. He had dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was from Canada and had the most adorable accent. Gabrielle found herself drooling over him during class. Any normal girl wouldn't fret over it. But Gabrielle Marie Potter was not one to fawn over people. She was fawned over but guys by all ages, even some girls which irked her.

Gabrielle was suddenly yanked into a college.

"oof...what the hell?" she asked bewildered

She turned and saw that Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had pulled her in there.

She normally did not interact with the Gryffindors unless it involved Harry. She liked to keep up her stone image. She was a Slytherin after all. She always kept her cool and non emotional mask intact. Her bestfriend was Draco Malfoy who had become like a brother to her. She would do anything for him. Some people thought they had something but all the Slytherins knew better.

"Weasel? Granger? What do you want? I was on my way to do something and you interupted, This better be important." she said while narrowing her eyes.

Ginny glared at her and made an attempt to slap her but was held back by Hermione.

"Now isn't the time. We are here to make some arrangements," Hermione said calmly.

"And the arrangements are?" Gabrielle asked putting her mask back in place.

" We noticed that Harry seems to have a fascination with Draco. You know Draco pretty well, So we thought you could find out his feelings.Problem is that Cho seems to have her eye on Harry. We all know Cho is Bi. So we thought someone who looks just like Harry could keep her occupied," Hermione said eyeing Gabrielle.

Gabrielle chuckled nervously. "You mean me don't you?"

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"Well if you must know. I dont' swing that way..I mean I have my eye on someone right now."

"Gabrielle, please it's for Harry. He really loves Draco and we cant do this without you," Ginny said pleadingly.

Gabrielle's eyes softened as she examined Ginny and Hermione. They had been there for Harry all his life, the Weasleys were like a Second family for Harry, as the Malfoy's were for her. She knew Draco's Dad wouldn't be to happy about Draco being matched up with Harry. It had taken him a while to get used to her. But if it would make Harry happy and get Draco off the dating system of sleezy Ravenclaws she would do all she could.

"I'll do it, But when Harry and Draco are happily together I'm dropping Cho. I have to chase someone else."

Hermione embraced her happily, which took Gabrielle by suprise "Thank you, I promise we will cooperate with you as much as we can. We all have to try and get a long."

Gabrielle nodded, She brushed off some invisible lint of her robe. "Now that we have this in tact I must say. How in the world do I keep Cho occupied and still drop hints to the person I like," as she said that Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Profesor Rae? A little out of your mind aren't you?" Ginny asked with a teasing smile.

Gabrielle smirked and raised an eyebrow "What do you take me for an Amatuer. No way, I have my ways plus who can resist me?"

All three Girls smiled.

"Okay since we are working together. I go by Gabby. I expect to be called Gabby and nothing else," she said shooting glances towards Ginny.

"Then I prefer to be called Gin. It's what all my friends and family call me."

"'Mione is good enough for me."

All three girls nodded.

Gabrielle looked at the door. "Sorry to leave you guys since you love me so much. But I have work to attend too," she said teasingly with a smile.

Hermione and Ginny smiled and walked out of the closet as well.

Gabrielle walked with her robe billowing behind her. She was off to find Cho Chang. She knew it was no time to start in on the plan. She would start tomorrow, But she needed a closer look of her victim.

Gabrielle found her in the Library, She was sitting by herself hunched over a book. Gabrielle sat 4 seats away and opened a book not to be obvious.

The Girl had Brown hair, and deep brown eyes. Her eyes were slightly slanted but it made her look younger and cuter. 'Ewww did I just think that,' Gabrielle asked herself silently. The girl had slightly red lips that were full and round. Gabrielle noticed that Cho's hair was long and black just like hers. ' Nice hair if I must say' she commented.

Gabrielle picked up the book and put it back on the shelf. ' I have to be off to see Draco. I'm sure he has much to tell me about his date..bleh..Like I care. But I could pick and try to find hints if he likes guys,' Gabrielle smirked and walked off. Not noticing the pair of eyes that were following her.


	2. Perfect for the Job

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Just Gabby and Alex.

Warning: This story will contain Slash and Fem Slash

Couples: Gabby/Cho, Gabby/Alex, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Neville.

Notes: Gabrielle seems more uptight in this story. I know, I made her that way so that I could better her character.

Gabrielle sat in her seat at the Slytherin table and began to pick at the food.

"Something on your mind Potter?" Pansy Parkinson asked in dis-taste.

"Excuse me Pugsy. But I have more important things to do then waste my breath talking to you."

Pansy glared and turned back to her food. Gabrielle smirked in victory. She always won arguements and scared people she did not want to talk to away.

Gabrielle suddenly lost interest in her food and went outside. She loved the way the clouds looked when the sun was about to set. They turned a pretty shade of purple, and the sky pink. She sighed and layed on her back. She closed her eyes.

She never once heard a person sit next to her.

" I love the view," Draco whispered.

"You have a soft side," she asked in suprise.

Draco chuckled, "Everyone does."

Gabrielle let her guard down and smiled. "Guess your right. I love to sit and look at them. I know that it's not Slytherinish but I love the view. It makes you feel like your finally at peace, When actually pretty soon the Wizarding World will soon see another great battle."

Draco's eyes sparkled with interest. "I heard you have an admirer."

Gabrielle's faces turned to Draco immediatly "And who is that?"

"I can't tell you," he said as he got up and walked away.

Gabrielle growled and faced defeat. She was to busy plotting to even care about someone crushing on her. She had to lure Chang to her without making it look obvious. It was not going to be easy to know if Cho liked her or Harry. Chang tended to like differnet people ever week. She just seemed hung on Harry. ' I have to change that,' Gabrielle thought.

Gabrielle got up and brushed the dirt and loose grass off her robe. She brushed a stray hair out of her face muttering. "I can't believe I have to pretend to like a girl."

Cho Chang sat eating her dinner half heartedly. She knew she had been infatuated by Harry Potter. Although he was a year younger he had looks, fame, and had money.

What made her jealous was that Harry seemed to have his eye on someone else.

Gabrielle woke up early going through her clothes to find the perfect clothes to attract Chang to her. She walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in it.

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione's head appeared in the fireplace. "yes?"

"How long do I have to keep Chang occupied and how far do I have to go?"

"Well for starters.Make it enough time for me and Ginny to get Harry and Draco together. and You take it as far as you want to go."

Gabrielle snorted and went back to tossing outfits around. "It's not going to be easy. I don't know what girls look for in other girls."

Hermione gave a grin and rolled her eyes. "Well it's just like trying to impress a guy, But it's just someone of the same Gender."

Gabrielle's face remained blank. "Yes. I never thought of that." she chuckled and picked out clothes. "I hope I don't look sleezy. Yuck that would be horrible."

Hermione inspected Gabrielle's clothes. "Perfect. She'll fall for you soon."

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose in disgust. "So, how do I drop her? You know I'm not staying with her forever. I am still after Professor Rae."

Hermione gave her a probing glace "Your a Slytherin. You can handle it."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and walked out of the room leaving Hermione to yell at herself. Hermione finally gave up "Slytherin's no matter what you do. They always remain the same moody Slytherin."

Gabrielle flaunted into the Great hall swaying her hair and hips seductively.

She wore an army green shirt, blue jean shorts, army green sketches to match. And her hair down so that it would sway and so she could twirl it around her finger. As she walked past the RavenClaw table she flashed Cho a heart warming smile and flicked her hair to one side. Gabrielle walked on and smirked when she saw Cho gaping like a fish. ' I love the effect I have on people.'

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Professor Rae also seemed to be effected by her attempt to catch Cho's attention ' This could work after all,' she thought.

Ginny and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table planning their first attempt to get them to like each other.

"This should work. It's perfectly planned, All we need if for Gabby to lead Draco there and we can get Harry to go," Hermione said to Ginny who seemed to be looking elsewhere

Hermione saw Gabrielle senter the Great Hall. A smirk formed on her lips.

Ginny smiled and turned to Hermione. "She's pretty good isn't she? She knows what to do and just the way she walks makes most guys drool. Take Terry Boot for example," she said pointing the RavenClaw Prefect who had drool dribbling down his chin.

Hermione laughed and went back to planning.

Draco turned to Blaise. "Gabby is up to something," he said as he stabbed at his pancakes.

"How can you tell?" the Brunnete asked looking up from his cup of Pumkin Juice.

"Look at her, She has that ' I'm out to cause trouble' look on her face. The part that is out of the ordinary is that we had nothing planned. And we always cause trouble together." he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Maybe she decided to go Solo," Blaise said through a mouth full of pancakes.

Draco shook his head. "No she's up to something."

Blaise just went on eating muttering "Well then ask her yourself, sheesh."

"I think I will," and with that he was out of his seat and over to where Gabrielle was sitting

Cho Chang was still mesmerized by the morning events. Sure she dated girls but it was for fun. She had already been with most of the guys in school. She wanted something fun and worth while. She was after Harry but it made her jealous to see him with other people. She knew that Harry had his eye on someone else.

This morning she frew a soft spot for Gabrielle. Gabrielle would be a wonderful catch. Everyone bragged about "The" Gabrielle Marie Potter. How could a virgin stir up so much trouble? Gabrielle was an adventrue, who ever got her got the grand prize. A sweet, beautiful, lucious Ravenblack hair, green eyed Slytherin.

Cho licked her lips and went back into being absorbed by the music in her Portable CD player.

Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep  
Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend myh time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

Draco finally found Gabrielle in the library. He walked over to her and shut her book

"HEY!! I was reading that you prick," she said her eyes flaming with anger.

"Your up to something," he said with his eyes narrowed.

Gabrielle smirked and got out of her chair "I may be up to something. But it's none of your business," and with that she was out of the library before Draco could question further.

Draco growled "That girl is trouble."

Gabrielle laughed to herself. She always managed to slip away from Draco before he exploded.

As she walked she bumped into Professor Rae. Gabrielle looked up and blushed

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," she mumbled.

He smiled down at her, "Not your fault. I was patrolling and wasn't watching where I was going."

She smiled back and shivered "Winter's sure coming soon."

He looked at the sky, "yes it is."

Gabrielle looked at her watch looking for an excuse to leave "Well have to be going. I have some homework to do."

He nodded and walked in his own direction. Gabrielle frowned and solemly walked down the corridor. ' Stop feeling bad for yourself Gabby. Your helping Harry. Stop being Selfish.'

Gabrielle straightned her posture and lifted up her chin. She walked towards her dorm and put on her mask. ' I can't break down..I just can't' her eyes shined with unshed tears

As you can tell Gabby is experiencing problems. I would too

Please R& R

Gabby


	3. Plotting

Disclaimer: I dont' own Harry Potter. Just Gabby and Alex.

Warning: Fem Slash/ Normal Slash

Couples: Gabby/Cho, Gabby/Alex, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Neville

Info on Gabby: She has raven black hair, green eyes, Tan, skinny. In Slytherin. She goes for guys but she has to be more lient in this story for Harry's sake. She is stuck up and arrogant like Draco. But she has a soft side which comes out often. Her smiles are golden and seldom shared. She gets that twinkle in her eye when she is up to something. Which she almost always is. She is always with Draco, They have grown close. She will do anything to make Harry happy.

Special thanks too:

Veela-Angel : Thanks for reviewing for all my storys. Yes she suffers sometimes but she pulls through. Dont' worry

Rae Carson: Thanks for the wonderful help Adonna. Glad to know I amuse you with my writing.

Spideria: Who has always been there for me, helped and compliment my writing even when it sucks. lol Thanks. )

Gabrielle lay on her bed and Draco sat with his back against the wall.

"I have dentention today," Gabrielle said and scowled.

Draco raised an eyebrow "Why is that?"

" I got into a fight with Pugsy, Gave her a black eye and swollen lip," she said with a smirk on her face as she went over the fight in her head.

Draco chuckled, "You two really hate each other dont you?"

"She started it. Ooo I'm Pansy Pugsy Parkinson. I own Draco you can't have him. Me like you like that? talk about Eww. I mean your like a brother. Plus everyone knows who you want."

"And what is that?" he asked looking at her through Narrowed eyes.

Gabrielle simply got up and walked out the door. Draco growled "She does that too much"

Gabrielle walked to the Trophy room. She saw Professor Rae standing there. Her mouth went dry but she walked on and her mask remained in place ' you can't let him see you struggle Gabby', she lectured herself.

"Now that your both here," he said glancing at Garielle and Pansy. "We should start your punishments. Miss Potter you will be shining all the trophy's and Miss Parkinson you will be scrubbing the floors."

Both girls wrinkled their noses in disgust.

Gabrielle picked up a cloth and mumbled as she walked to the trophy case. Pansy walked over to the bucket and got the sponge out.

"Look what you caused Potter, You better hope My nails don't get messed up or I'll hurt you," Pansy said as she glared at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle knocked her knee's together "I'm so scared," she then rolled her eyes and stood up straight, "Parkinson don't mess with me, I only did half of what I wanted to do to you. Your bloody lucky I didn't have my wand."

"Knock it off girls," Professor Rae cut in. Apparantely both forgot he was there.

Draco Malfoy was determined to find out what Gabrielle was up too. He quietly snuck into her room and double checked to make sure she was still gone.

Draco calmly walked over to her bureau. When he opened the drawer he found her journal right on top. He raised an eyebrow ' How can it be that easy,' he thought to himself.

Draco flopped down on her bed and opened the journal.

' Dear Journal'

' Today was wonderful. Serverus told me he loved me. The problem is that I've been sneaking around with Professor Rae. I think I might be pregnant. I cried my eyes out in the lavatory. I can't stand it. I love both..yet I have no idea what to do. I'm so lost. I can't tell Draco my brother like figure because he'll end up prattling to someone and I'll get in trouble. I think Severus is close to finding out I am with Alex as well. I'm so clueless I have no idea what to do. I can't tell Harry because he has his own problems. Chasing after someone. I know how deeply he cares about this person. The thing is that he doesn't know if the person feels the same way. It must be hard for him. Life is Horrible.

Love, Gabby'

Draco looked at the journal in Shock. He could not believe Gabrielle had gotten herself into this mess. And Harry cared for someone deeply. Draco's clenched his fist and threw the journal across the room.

Just then Gabrielle walked into the room. Draco stared at her in shock and tried to remain calm.

Gabrielle glared and grabbed her journal off the floor. " I was one step ahead of you. I knew you would do something like this and I planned ahead. I had to make sure you learned your lesson. Only one thing is true in the whole Journal."

"What is true?"

"You have to find out on your own," She pointed to the door "Now out. I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

Draco glared and walked out of the room. Gabrielle laughed and picked up the journal.

"I'm such a genius. This actually sounded true."

Hermione walked around the Corridors looking for Gabrielle. ' If I was a Slytherin where would I be?' she asked herself.

"Aha" she said out loud. As she walked towards the Quidditch field.

(Gabby plays Quidditch in this one. She's a Chaser and Team captian)

Hermione saw Gabrielle flying. ' She's just like Harry.Born to fly,' she smiled at the fact that She flew with such grace and instinct.

Gabrielle flew around the pitch. She loved the way the wind felt in her hair. Her and her Nimbus 2001 flew like lightining no matter what model it was. She came to a stop when she saw Hermione standing in the middle of the field. She flew down to meet her.

She remained on her broom but was low enough to talk. "Yes?"

Hermione walked closer. "We have a plan and we need you too help."

Gabrielle smiled. "Finally some action. What is it?"

"We're going to make Some PolyJuice potion and turn into Harry and Draco to tease them with the other and find out Draco's true feelings."

Gabrielle's eyes sparkled with interest. "And how do I fit in this?"

"Well we thought you could be Draco cause you know him well, But we decided against it because you'd be flirting with your brother. So we want you to be Harry for Draco."

Gabrielle chewed on her lip in concentration.

"I'll do it. Sounds fun," she said with a smirk as she plotted in her head.

"Don't do anything to Evil," Hermione warned.

Gabrielle's smirk faded as she sighed. "Fine, but I will still tease a bit."

Hermione rolld her eyes and walked off the field muttering "Slytherins these days.."

Gabrielle glared and went back to flying.

The girls sat in the Lavatory with the potions next to them.

Gabrielle smirked "This should be worth while."

Ginny just blushed. "I can't believe I have to be Draco. I mean I know nothing about him."

"I refuse to touch my brother, and it could be fun." Gabrielle said bluntly.

Ginny got an evil glint in her eyes, "Yes it could be."

Hermione glanced at them both. "Gabby your rubbing off on her."

Gabrielle just laughed, picked up the potion and added Harry's Hair. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and drank some of the potion.

"Ewww it's gross," she said as she gagged.

Ginny added Draco's hair and drank it as well.

Both girls went through the transformation.

Hermione looked at them both and set the time on her watch. "Now we have 1 hour. Use it wisely!!!! and Gabby don't go over board."

Gabrielle/Harry glared at Hermione " I won't."

Both Gabrielle/Harry and Ginny/Draco took off running towards their destination.

A/N. HA!! I saved it for the next Chapter. Sorry just had too. hides to prevent things from flying at her

Ooo btw. read storys by AshelyPotter13 She writes wonderful storys. Only they are H/Hr / but they are still good.


	4. Goal 1: Accomplished

Gabrielle sat with Cho in her lap. Cho calmly twisted a strand of Gabrielle's raven black hair. ' I can't believe I have her on my laptop..she must be pretty easy if it only took one kiss to get her. Sheesh! Talk about trashy! Yet..I'm dating this person.' Gabrielle sighed and nuzzled the back of Cho's shoulder.

Flash back

Gabrielle had a flirty, determined look on her face. She quickly grabbed Cho and threw her against a wall. She placed her face inches away from Cho's.

"You are so hard to get a hold of," she whispered her breath ghosting Cho's lips

"Am I?" Cho asked her eyes fluttering closed.

Gabrielle gently brushed her lips against Cho's and closed her eyes.

end of flash back

Now all the Ginny and Hermione had to do was lure Draco and Harry to the Room of Requirement. It would be difficult seeing as both of them had no hold over the boys. Of course they knew Harry, But what about Draco? They would need Gabrielle for that. Gabrielle was currently occupied with her new girlfriend.

"Can you believe Gabby snatched her?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione.

"It's imaginable, Yes. The time we need her most she is busy!"

"She did what we asked her to do, We can handle this."

"I dont doubt we can. But she's the Slytherin, Cunning, and sneaky. That's why we need her!"

Cho chang sat on the Slytherin common room couch pouting. Gabrielle had to leave for a while, She promised to return but Cho being Cho wanted Gabrielle's full attention. She always got things here way, but this time it was the other way around. Gabrielle would be the one who wore the pants in this relationship. Thats how all Slytherins were.

Did she really want someone to control her? Was she going to be pushed to the side when Gabrielle had other things to do? Cho wasn't normally that type of person. She took charge in the relationships. She was the jealous girlfriend who threatened any person who had interest in her boyfriend. Now Gabrielle be the one doing that. Cho didn't mind much. There was so much about Gabrielle that made her seem shady, Yet there was the part of her that seemed to be gentle, caring, and almost human.

She couldnt' have Harry so she would settle for his twin sister. They looked the same only their attitudes, houses, and feelings towards other people were different. If she ever did want Harry she could use Gabrielle to make Harry jealous. Cho smirked and twisted her hair. Her eyes filled with a predatory look.

Gabrielle walked ahead of Ginny and Hermione. She was to busy plotting to notice that they were trying to get her attention.

Hermione finally yanked her around by her arm.

"HEY! Watch it! You wanted my help! Now I'm here trying to think and you distract me!" Gabrielle snapped. "Sorry.." she said her eyes losing the deadly glare. "Bad day"

Hermione smiled at Gabrielle and patted her shoulder, "We all have those days. Plot on! I thought you were just walking around day dreaming about the Professor," she said with a teasing grin.

Gabrielle laughed and continued walking, "If I was thinking about him I sure as hell wouldn't be with you guys," she said over her shoulder.

Ginny giggled and linked her arm with Hermione's.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" Ginny asked looking at the way Gabrielle's robes billowed.

"Of course we can! We have me I'm one of the smartest in my year. We have you and your quite the expert on these kind of things. Then we have Gabrielle who seems to be so mysterious, determined, and a Slytherin. This will work in our favor. You just watch," she said staring off ahead.

Gabrielle abruptly turned around. "I have an idea!" She said running off in the direction of the owlery.

Ginny and Hermione stood in the same spot until what Gabrielle said sunk in. Both took off running after her. What could she possibly have thought of in that short amount of time? Only one person knew and that person was way ahead of them scribbling on two pieces of parchment.

"Dear Harry,

I know this is completely weird but I need your help with a certain problem I'm currently facing. I'm trusting you to meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7:30 sharp today.

Love,

Gabby Marie"

A letter similar to the one Gabrielle just wrote was sent to Draco.

"There! That should fix it!" Gabrielle said with a smile on her face. She fetched her owl and sent it off with the two letters. She was sure that it would work. Harry was her brother and she and Draco were close enough to be brother and sister.

A/N I hadn't updated IN FOREVER! I hope you like it! I worked on it for a while. I got the idea while I was taking a nap.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The room of requirement part 1

**A/N: **Yay! I updated ..which is something I wasn't sure I was going to do for a while. Hope you enjoy it

**Chapter 5: **The room of requirement

Gabrielle grabbed her cloak and walked to the door. Would her plan work? Or would it backfire? She didn't even have a plan B. Hermione and Ginny did their end of the deal, now she had to do hers.

The plan was to lock the two boys in the room of requirement for a week. If nothing happened between them and they ended up hating each other more the girls would have failed. Gabrielle couldn't let that happen, now could she?

'This has to work,' Gabrielle said under her breath. Her raven black hair flowing behind her as she rushed to the room of requirement.

The room would need 2 rooms, 1 bathroom, a study with all their homework, a common room and a kitchen. That way, the boys could decide whether or not they wanted to do anything intimate.

Harry would be the first to arrive seeing as Draco would be fashionably late. "Malfoy's," Gabrielle said snorting.

As she expected Harry came around the corner. "Gabby? What is wrong?" He said concern all over his face.

"Patience," she tutted. Gabrielle wrinkled her face in concentration. "I forgot what I was going to show you. I'm going to the Slytherin dormitories to pick it up. Meet me in the common room."

Harry raised an eyebrow and walked in. 'Now to get Draco in.' She thought tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

When Draco arrived he looked like every gay guys wet dream. His top two buttons were undone his tie was loose and his hair was a mess.

"What happened to you? Get attacked by pixies?" She asked giggling.

Draco scowled and flicked her ear. "Now what do you need me for? Can't get laid?"

Gabrielle fought back the urge to smack him. "I would never ask _you_," she said spitting the last word. "I've _never _had problems with sex. _Unlike_ you."

"Get to the point _Potter."_

"I'm hurt," she said sticking out her lower lip. "Meet me in the common room. I have to go get your present."

Draco opened the door but not before sticking his tongue out at Gabrielle.

When the door closed she waved her hand and the painting disappeared. Gabrielle dusted her hands off. "Like taking candy from a baby."

**A/N 2: **Mmk NOW you have to wait for 'The room of requirement part 2'


End file.
